indomable
by valentina.londono.3597
Summary: a sasuke le gustaban las emociones fuertes, algo difícil de conseguir, un reto que fuera interesante y vaya que a hinata hyuga le sobraba lo interesante y lo difícil y a él le gustaba (demasiado) entonces ¿por que no volver lo indomable en algo que se pueda domar?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo uso mi imaginación para crear historias que sean ardientes xD.**

**_ps se me ocurrió una idea y bueno yo me dejo llevar y bla bla espero que les guste esta historia tan loca que he acabado de empezar y la hago con mucha pasión porque, sasuke esta muy bueno y saca lo peor de mi xD y hinata es mi modelo a seguir :') :3 bueno no les quito mas tiempo aquí empieza la historia mas loca que hayan podido leer en sus vidas xD._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_conociendo _**

sasuke uchiha ciertamente es una persona de temer, frío,calculador, terco, demandante, nada le gustaba que las cosas salieran diferentes a como el las pensaba.

muchas mujeres trataban de atraerlo porque, él era como un tipo de Dios para ellas no solo por su inteligencia y personalidad, también por su apariencia una... demasiado tentadora.

usaba su físico para atraer a mujeres como moscas a la luz. El sabia que era apuesto y se aprovechaba de esa virtud gozando bastante lo que podía conseguir. ni siquiera recordaba a cuantas mujeres había tenido y tampoco es que le interesara mucho recordar. ellas nunca le atrajeron de hecho... nunca le gustaron.

a el le gustaban los retos, algo difícil de conseguir, le gustaba como su sangre corria mas rápido por sus venas pero, aquellas chicas no eran nada, eran mujeres vacías que solo les interesaba su apariencia,dinero, poder no generaban nada en él, eran demasiado fáciles de conseguir.

nunca pensó conocer a alguien que se resistiera a él e hiciera que sintiera algun tipo de emoción fuerte.

pero, una persona puede equivocarse y sasuke conoce a una mujer que le muestra lo complicado que puede llegar a ser dominar algo...indomable.

.

.

vamos sasuke- le dijo su amigo de la infancia, naruto.

dobe ya déjame en paz- ¿como se hizo amigo de una persona tan exasperante? .

que amargado eres, no entiendo porque tantas chicas se fijan en ti-se sentía enojado de que todas sus amigas y compañeras lo persiguieran como un perro a la carne.

¿celoso?- era bastante divertido joder a naruto namikaze y no lo cambiaría por nada.

menos mal hinata-chan no lo hace, eres demasiado patán para ella- su amiga era un amor de persona, dulce y amable, muy opuesta a su mejor amigo.

¿hinata-chan?-no pudo evitar preguntar, el que su amigo haya dicho que ella no se sentía atraída por él le extraño.

¡¿teme, esta en nuestra clase como es que no la conoces?!- se tapo los oídos, su amigo era demasiado escandaloso.- es una hyuga- le intereso esa información.

¿por que dices que la hyuga no se fija en mí?- eso le pareció bastante idiota.

hinata-chan no es como las demás y aunque desearas que te persiguiera ella no lo haría, tiene dignidad-era la primera vez que veía a naruto tan serio.

mph- decidió dar la conversación por terminado, estaba cansado.

.

.

.

entro a clase después de que tocaron el timbre.

bostezo, tenia bastante sueño y estaba aburrido no había nada por hacer solo escuchar la aburrida clase de kakashi y sus sentó mientras miraba hacía la ventana viendo las nubes y los arboles. miro al frente ya que kakashi había llegado con su libro favorito en sus manos y con cara de pervertido.-hmp- su maestro jamas cambiaria.

buenas tardes- dijo sonriente detrás de su tapabocas, no entendía porque siempre lo tenia.

llega tarde sensei- le dijo naruto mirándolo serio.

lo siento, es que en el camino me encontré con una señora de bastante edad y..- no pudo continuar porque lo interrumpieron.

usted se mantiene dentro del colegio así que no nos mienta- le dijeron todos al unisono, menos sasuke claro esta.

bueno, bueno no venimos a hablar de mi, mejor habrán sus libros-dijo mientras empezaba a escribir en el tablero.

empezó a sacar sus cosas de su bolso pero, se detuvo al escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse y no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella mujer que había entrado por esa puerta. tenia una cabellera que le llegaba mas abajo de su cintura de un color negro azulado, un pecho bastante grande y no pudo contener el morderse el labio por un acto involuntario pero, eso no era lo mas sorprendente de ella, no señor, su cintura estrecha, sus largas y torneadas piernas debajo de aquella falda tan corta y no pudo evitar tener un tipo de orgasmo mental al ver su redondeado y grande trasero.

ella empezó a caminar y él no pudo evitar seguirla con su mirada,¿quien era ella? , no lo sabia pero, una cosa estaba clara lo sabría pronto.

hinata, menos mal llegas pensé que te habías perdido- dijo kakashi en un intento de broma, ella se sonrojo y alzo la mirada, ya que mientras caminaba miraba solo para el suelo y al fin pudo ver sus ojos... tan hermosos y claros como la misma luna con una mirada tan llena de ternura y vergüenza, encantadora.

no pudo evitar sonreír de lado con una mirada bastante sensual y provocativa...así que ella era la hyuga de la que naruto estaba hablando.-hmp- esto se estaba poniendo bastante interesante.

**espero que les haya gustado y no lo se dejen review por lo que sea :) (pero no me den muy duro en esto jajaja) soy nueva y si ven algún error o algo dejen review esa es la solucion xD jajajajaja no mentiras solo espero que les guste.**

**si ven que es muy enredado o algo ****díganme para yo arreglarlo y que quede mucho mejor :p jajaja.**

**bueno se va la mujer mas rara que puedan conocer en sus vidas xD nos leemos luego :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo uso este medio para escribir locas historias :p**

**Gracias por sus reviews me encantan! :3 **

**Hinata tendra su personalidad de siempre pero, habran cambios para que sasuke sufra un poco para conquistarla :) y ella como mujer tampoco se dejara pisotear de un hombre, porque ella sabe lo que vale.**

**sin mas que decir... se las dejo.**

* * *

**orgullo **

Hinata estaba caminando por los pasillos de su colegio, realmente perdida en sus pensamientos, pues, no estaba segura de que le estaba pasando. Algo la estaba inquietando y solo sentía eso cuando algo malo iba a suceder o cuando algo demasiado bueno pasaba... de verdad que ni sabia y mejor dejaría de pensar en eso.

Seguía perdida y caminando cuando se chocó con alguien, se sonrojo antes de tiempo y no quiso levantar su cabeza... algunas veces era demasiado distraída.

-Hinata menos mal te encuentro-cuando alzo su cabeza se encontró con su profesor.

-Kakashi-sensei lo siento yo no...- paro de hablar, pues, él la miraba tan, tan... no tenía palabras para decir como la estaba mirando.

-Hinata eres como un ángel-se sonrojo a mas no poder ¿por qué le decía eso?-y eres tan amable y tan buena que me harás un favor, ¿cierto?- y hasta ahí llego su sonrojo...suspiro, su profesor de verdad que era único.

-¿Qué favor Kakashi-sensei?-ojala no le pidiera algo complicado.

-Hinata es que algunas veces soy tan distraído-dijo, mientras suspiraba con un aire melancólico a su alrededor.

-Bueno, pues...-algunas veces Kakashi daba en el punto exacto-yo, digo que kakashi-sensei es...aaaa...mmm...yo...no sé qué decir-de verdad que era mala para socializar.

-Hinata... eres adorable-se río un poco, su maestro sí que era raro-es que te demoraste como una hora para decirme que no sabías que decir, ciertamente se veía lindo-dijo, mientras le ponía su grande mano, en su sonrojo mucho más... porque, había que admitir que su profesor era muy atractivo, sus ojos negros como el carbón, su pelo gris y ese tapabocas dándole un aire misterioso y sensual...quisiera ver el rostro de su sensei sin ese tapabocas.

-¿Ya terminaste tu análisis sobre mí?-ya su rostro parecía un tomate, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? sacudió su cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar cosas extrañas.

-¿qué quiere que haga por usted Kakashi-sensei?-en poco tiempo tocarían la campana y ella seguía muy lejos de su aula.

-necesito que vayas por unos papeles a mi escritorio-iba a protestar pero, el la detuvo antes de tiempo-no te preocupes, acuérdate que me toca dictar la próxima clase y te doy permiso de demorarte todo lo que quieras- dijo él, mientras sonreía o supuso que era así.

-de acuerdo-decidió aceptar, no tenía más opción.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando estaba de regreso a su aula de clase, se preocupó un poco porque casi no encuentra los papeles de su sensei y se le fue como 10 minutos buscando y más el organizarlos...suspiro, Kakashi era muy desorganizado.

Empezó a correr para llegar rápido, no quería atrasarse con sus deberes, cuando por fin llego a su aula abrió la puerta. Trato de entrar lo más silencioso posible, no quería llamar la atención de nadie pero, su profesor no concordaba con ella.

-Hinata menos mal llegas, pensé que te habías perdido-se sonrojo, su profesor siempre tenía que avergonzarla de alguna manera, prefirió estar mirando el suelo que mirarlo a él, tenía mucha vergüenza pero, sabía que no podía quedarse por siempre mirando al suelo, así que decidió alzar la mirada aun con timidez en ella.

-l-lo siento Kakashi-sensei es que... yo no encontraba las cosas-le dijo lo más bajito que pudo.

-lamento si encontraste las cosas muy desorganizadas- se río un poco mientras yo me dirigía a mi asiento.

Mientras caminaba me di cuenta que sentía una mirada sobre mí, no le di mucha importancia y al fin cuando pude sentarme tranquilamente en la silla, cerré mis ojos y me recosté en ella sintiendo el aire meciendo mi cabello, el cual entraba por la ventana y me calmaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos negros, incluso más negros que los de Kakashi, tan negros como la oscuridad misma y tan vacía como la misma nada, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran bastante bonitos, muy… atrayentes.

Se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke Uchiha el que la estaba mirando y eso no le gustó mucho. El Uchiha tenía una popularidad bastante grande con las mujeres, ya que se rumoreaba que se había acostado con más de la mitad del colegio y no es que ella fuera chismosa ni juzgara a las personas pero, cuando un día sin querer lo encontró en una de sus "actividades" le quedó muy claro que ese hombre era peligroso. Y ella no quería llamar la atención de ese tipo de personas…no le interesaba demasiado.

No se dio cuenta ni siquiera cuando sonó la campana para el receso, se sentía ida por la mirada que le estaba brindando el Uchiha.

-Hinata-sentí unos brazos rodearme-pero que haces mujer, tenemos que irnos a almorzar-.

Le sonreí a Kiba mientras me levantaba de mi asiento-lo siento kiba-kun- su mejor amigo… siempre estuvo con ella en los buenos y malos momentos, él era como un hermano para ella.

-suelte a Hinata-sama- se sonrojo, pues su amigo no la había soltado en ningún momento y juraba que lo hacía solo para que su primo se molestara.

-Hola Neji-niisan- se soltó del agarre del Inuzuka, para no hacerlo enfadar más y que la dejara sin un hermano.

-Hola Hinata- dijo Gaara desde afuera, se sorprendió un poco. Hacía mucho no hablaba con él.

Se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo gracias a Temari, la hermana mayor de Gaara y una de sus mejores amigas, ellos se habían ido de viaje hace un mes y no los había podido ver desde entonces.

Sin ni siquiera importarle el hecho de que Neji lo matara fue a abrazarla, la había extrañado bastante, desde que se había ido.

-Oye que te pasa suelta a Hinata- Kiba trataba de separarlo de ella, mientras Neji hacía lo mismo, pero no de muy buena manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El Uchiha no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que estaba pasando, parecía que lo iba a tener difícil con la Hyuga con tantos hombres alrededor de ella. Apretó sus puños mientras miraba con rabia a todos los demás que se habían unido a esa "reunión".

Él no era tonto y sabía que todos ellos habían llegado haya, solo con la única intención de ver a esa chica.

Suspiró… ellos no eran nada contra él, muy fácilmente podía hacer que la Hyuga se olvidara de ellos e hiciera que solo se fijara en él y solo pensara en él.

.

.

.

.

.

Vaya que Sasuke uchiha era muy orgulloso y ese orgullo iba a ser pisoteado de la peor manera por la persona menos esperada.

* * *

**dejen sus hermosos reviews ajjajajajajaja por quejas, errores de ortografía o lo q sea.**

**por cierto, hinata es un tipo de iman sexual que hace que todos los hombres la persigan por ser tan hermosa :3 esto sera un harem xD jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado y sin mas me LEEMOS!**


	3. Fuego

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi dueño de naruto ñeñeñe yo solo hago locas historias ñeñeñañe.**

**Gracias por sus reviews son los mejores :3 y tranquilos muchachos y muchachas jajaja van a ver que Hinata sera lo mas difícil que Sasuke ha tenido,así que no se preocupen.**

**con respecto a que si pondré a Hinata con Naruto, no se preocupen que no lo ****haré, habrá alguien mas sexy xD.**

**pronto se darán cuenta de quien les estoy hablando. así que sin mas les dejo la conti aqui :3**

* * *

**FUEGO**

Veía sin mucho ánimo a la manada de idiotas que rodeaban a la Hyuga, incluso su estúpido mejor amigo. Por lo que podía ver la chica era bastante popular, ya que notaba que algunos hombres de grados superiores le hablaban y la miraban como si se la fueran a comer.

No podía creer que antes no se hubiera fijado en esa chica, ya que era bastante atractiva y popular. ¿cómo no la había notado antes?, definitivamente estaba muy distraído.

Sasuke-kun-sintió unos brazos rodearlo y un peso en sus piernas. Gruño, hoy no tenía ganas de "jugar".

Suéltame-quito los brazos de su cuello y empujó a la chica haciéndola caer.

Que rudo eres Sasuke-kun-le dijo ella con un tono de voz "sensual" .

Mil veces mierda, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido meterse con una mujer tan intensa? él solo quería un poco de diversión y una noche de sexo y desenfreno, no se le paso por la mente que la mujer fuera tan intensa y molesta.

Aunque...eso me gusta-ella volvió a sentarse en sus piernas mientras trataba de besarlo.

Ya déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para juegos-¿acaso estaba sorda o era idiota?.

Yo puedo ayudarte a que estés de mejor humor -la miro de nuevo y lo pensó mejor... no estaba mala la idea, de hecho hace mucho que no tenía un poco de diversión y además estaba enojado. Así que iría a divertirse un poco.

Suspirando, decidió salir del aula con esa chica detrás de él y diciéndose que esta sería la última vez que lo haría con esa chica... tenía que cambiar, lo mismo varias veces era aburrido.

...

Mientras tanto Hinata no podía creer lo que había visto. ¿cómo podía una mujer desvalorarse de esa manera?.

Hinata-chan, vamos?-preguntó Naruto.

Vamos- decidió olvidarse de ese incidente. Se dedicaría a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

¡Ok!-él rodeó con un brazo sus hombros. Se sonrojo un poco, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos hicieran eso.

¿Qué te pasa, no abrases a Hinata-chan?-le dijo Kiba, mientras le pegaba a Naruto un puñetazo.

¿Pero qué coño te pasa Kiba?- era definitivo iba a matar a Kiba.

Ya cállense- dijo un más calmado Neji.-dejen de actuar como perros en celo-.

Todos se sonrojaron en ese momento. incluso Gaara que se encontraba calmado.

\- le dijo Hinata sonrojada a más no poder. ¿Por qué su primo decía esas cosas? ¿Cómo se le ocurría? pero antes de que hubiera preguntado algo, hizo lo que siempre hacía en situaciones como esas...se desmayó.

...

Cuando recupero el sentido, se sentía un poco mareada y perdida, miró hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo...suspiró, ¿por qué su primo tenía que haber dicho eso? si no lo hubiera dicho, no estaría en la enfermería muerta de miedo pensando en qué clase de tareas y talleres les debió de poner su profesor, aunque también era culpa de ella el sonrojarse por todo.

-ah...-se sentó de golpe, ¿que había sido eso? sin ni siquiera pensarlo se levantó de la cama, se puso sus zapatos y empezó a caminar por la enfermería.- aahh...-lo escucho de nuevo, pero esta vez más duro. Se quedó quieta, esperando a escuchar el sonido de nuevo pero...se había detenido.

Suspirando decidió irse de la enfermería.

Cuando estaba dando sus primeros pasos volvió a escuchar ese sonido, esta vez mas alto, agitado y... ¿excitado? se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Quería irse pero había algo que la detenía, sus pies la llevaron delante de la sala que era tapada por una cortina...empezó a alzar su brazo para abrirla y ver lo que estaba pasando y descubrir que eran aquellos sonidos.

cuando la abrió de par en par se congelo, no podía parpadear, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al ver lo que estaba pasando ahí.

...

La penetraba mientras esparcía mordiscos y lamidas al cuello de ella y alzaba su pierna para ponerla en su hombro y disfrutar más del momento. Debía de admitir que se sentí bien, ya que la chica (de la cual ni se acuerda del nombre) tenía experiencia y hacía del momento más placentero, por sus movimiento.

Cambio de posición, la puso a gatas y la penetro llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella e iniciando de nuevo el vaivén con ella gimiendo sin parar pero, aunque la estaba pasando bien, no estaba disfrutando tanto del momento como pensó.

Decidiendo terminar eso de una vez, puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y alzo su trasero para profundizar más el contacto, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Estaba a punto de hacerla llegar al clímax pero...se detuvo.

Observo como la Hyuga buscaba en la enfermería algo. Sonrió, le daría una escena que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Subió la pierna de la chica, que todavía estaba boca abajo a uno de sus hombros y enterró su cabeza en la camilla, tomando su cabello para impulsarse mejor y poniendo una de sus manos en sus senos.

Cuando volvió a penetrarla, sonrío más para sí al ver a la Hyuga delante de él. Mirándolo asombrada, con sus ojos como la luna abiertos a mas no poder y lo supo... que ella era lo mirara con ese tono de miedo y asombro en su mirada y temblara por lo que estaba viendo se lo demostró pero, eso no fue lo que le gusto, lo que le gusto fue que, aunque estaba repudiada por lo que estaba viendo, tenia un deje de...excitación.

Sonrió amplia mente cuando se encontró con la mirada de la Hyuga.

Esa mirada que le estaba brindando ella, lo encendió...fuego. eso es lo que se le paso por la mente al ver a esa chica delante de él, con una mirada tan poderosa que podía hacer que cualquiera, se quemara por ella.

...

* * *

**se que es corto y lo siento por eso y también por la demora que he tenido :( es que han pasado cosas últimamente jajaja así que perdón :3 pero el próximo capitulo estará mas largo lo juro.. hay cosas interesantes en el otro cap xD. **

**y lo se, lo se estoy haciendo a Sasuke muy pornoso y como todo un gigolo pero, esa es la cuestión pronto veran porque estoy haciendo a un Sasuke así.**

**otra cosita:**

**POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW :3 AJAJJA SE LOS PIDO, JURO QUE NO LOS DEFRAUDARE.**

**SIN MAS ME VOY... NOS LEEMOS XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: kishimoto dueño de Naruto bla bla xD**

**Hola gente :) si que soy una berrionda por demorarme tanto u.u mil disculpas, es que han pasado tantas coasa que de verdad parecen de pelicula :p**

**les agradezco por sus hermosos y sensuales reviews y por cierto quiero aclarar un par de cosillas antes de empezar :)**

**se que este Sasuke es demasiado pervertido (pero es que es sexy xD) no mentira, es que necesito que Sasuke sea así de perrito pa mas adelante mostrarles el porque :3 y Hinata ps lo odia un poquito (solo unpoquito) jajajaa esperen y les demostrare porque tengo esta loca idea.**

**sin mas aqui les dejo este sensual capitulo xD**

* * *

**nuevo**

No podía ser cierto, no de nuevo, ¿por qué siempre le pasaban cosas tan incomodas a ella? ¿Acaso en su vida fue una mujer muy mala? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho en la vida para merecer esto?

puede que se estuviera haciendo muchas preguntas, en un momento no adecuado, cuando delante de ella estaban 2 personas teniendo sexo y una de ellas la miraba con burla, pero es que de verdad. Esto la estaba poniendo a pensar que tenía muy mala suerte.

Estaban pasando tantas cosas por su cabeza, que estaba perdida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, que hacer o que acción tomar en una situación así...de esa categoría. Solo se quedó parada como una estatua viendo lo que el Uchiha le hacía a esa chica.

Y era la primera vez en su vida, lo juraba por Dios que estaba enojada.

Si, la dulce, inocente y para nada enojadiza Hinata Hyuga en esos momentos estaba furiosa...eso no era bueno, si bien no recordaba ninguna vez que se haya enojado, siempre le gustaba ser pasiva y amable, pero es que lo que estaba viendo delante de ella superaba las expectativas.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que en la enfermería estaba el Uchiha teniendo sexo? y lo peor es que la mirara tan...burlonamente. Eso no ayudaba, definitivamente no ayudaba a que ella se calmara.

Apretó sus puños y lo miró con tanta rabia contenida, vergüenza y un poquito de odio ("nuestra Hinata odia a alguien u.u") pero, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba un poco sorprendida y curiosa por lo que estaba viendo delante de ella.

Ella no es que fuera un ángel (si, lo era) pero, es que a ella nunca le llamo la atención ver lo que ahí estaba pasando, en pocas palabras...no le gustaba ver porno.

A ella le parecía que eso era denigrante para una mujer, el actuar y fingir sentir placer con alguien que no lo sentían y ni siquiera conocían. Puede que sonara estúpido, joder, que si sonaba estúpido el admitir que no podía apartar la mirada de lo que allí estaba pasando, pues, sinceramente era la primera vez que veía eso.

Además, sus extremidades no querían responder, parecía una estatua y de verdad que se sentía horrible. Así que tratando de salir de su estupor, rabia, vergüenza y curiosidad decidió obligarse a salir de esa enfermería y hacerse la que nunca vio nada (cuando lo vio todo) pero, eso eran pequeños detalles en esos momentos e hizo lo único que se le pasó por la mente en un momento como aquel...correr.

vaya que iba mejorando con lo de no desmayarse.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacía su casa, con pasos lentos y cansados.

Después de haber tenido sexo con esa chica se fue, dejándola triste y llorando. Pero eso a él no le importaba mucho, después de todo el solo le gustaba satisfacer sus necesidades, vale puede que sonara rudo, pero él nunca mando a esas chicas a no valorarse. Él era un hombre y si se le ofrecían, no se negaba y a él le gustaban los retos.

Siendo sinceros ¿a quién no le gustaban los retos? era genial sentir la adrenalina, el peligro y éxtasis al hacer algo fuera de lo común. Salir de la monotonía, eso ciertamente le gustaba, el por fin salir de lo común y pasar a lo "raro".

Sin quererlo, termino pensando en la Hyuga y en la forma en la que había salido del pareció un poco gracioso cuando salió corriendo, como un conejo huyendo de un lobo. Ahora que lo pensaba la Hyuga parecía un conejo, un pequeño animalito asustadizo con miedo a que lo cazaran y siempre con un aura de dulzura y delicadeza, que sin querer hacía que uno la quisiera...comer.

Y él era todo un lobo, feroz e indomable que le gustaba jugar con su presa y acorralar, sentir emoción al asustarla y disfrutar del momento en el que la acorralaba, acechándola y disfrutar del miedo que ella le brindaba.

Aun recordaba su mirada, aun con tantas emociones en ella no se le quitaba lo pura y blanca, una mirada tan brillante que te hipnotizaba y te hacía recordar hasta la misma luna, cuando está en lo más alto y te ilumina un camino lleno de oscuridad. Tenía que admitir que la Hyuga con los rasgos de su rostro y sus grandes y blancos ojos, se veía rara pero, eso no quitaba que fuera bastante hermosa.

A decir verdad la Hyuga poseía una belleza exótica, no podía olvidar la forma en la que ella lo miraba. Tampoco olvidaba la forma en que reacciono su cuerpo, aun recordaba esa corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo y mente. Sonrío...la Hyuga sí que era interesante.

Otro emocionante y nuevo día empezaba para ir al colegio y era la primera vez en toda su vida que no quería ir.

Se sentía tan nerviosa (aunque ella siempre se sentía así) pero esa no era la cuestión en esos momentos, la cuestión es que ¿qué haría si se encontrara con el Uchiha? ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de recordar lo del día pasado. (Algo bastante vergonzoso para ella).

Ella sabía perfectamente que si lo veía recordaría eso y no quería que eso sucediera por Dios que no. pero como tenía una suerte tan mala, no podía faltar hoy porque había examen de matemáticas y tampoco se podía dar el lujo de dañar sus calificaciones por no querer encontrarse con alguien.

No, hoy ella iría al colegio, como que se llamaba Hinata Hyuga y nada ni nadie haría que estuviera incomoda por algo tan insignificante, claro que no, ella era valiente (cuando le salía) pero eso no quitaba que fuera valiente y si tenía que enfrentar al Uchiha cara a cara lo haría, sí señor, se haría la tonta y la que no recordaba nada para no entablar una conversación con él.

Y con ese pensamiento decidió ir a bañarse...estaba tarde.

Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. A ella no le gustaba decir palabras pero, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿por qué justamente se tuvo que encontrar con él? Dios era definitivo, tenía pésima suerte.

Llego tan feliz al colegio llena de ánimo y expectativas de no encontrarse con el Uchiha. Se sentía tan feliz por no haberse cruzado con él ni una vez pero, como todo lo bueno que le pasaba a ella no duraba para siempre.

Su felicidad acabo después del descanso.

_"hola Hinata-chan-dijo su rubio amigo, tan enérgico como siempre, mientras la abrazaba y un Kiba y Gaara lo apartaban de ella para después abrazarla._

_Hola chicos- el hecho de tener tantos amigos, es que son demasiados saludos, así que siempre los saludaba así._

_Que mala eres Hinata-chan-dijierón un Kiba y Naruto al unísono. Mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

_¿Por qué que hice?- estaba preocupándose, no quería que sus amigos se pusieran así, seguramente había hecho algo malo. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se acercó a ellos._

_Kiba y Naruto no podían estar más felices, Hinata sí que era una hermosa y gentil mujer, por eso algunas veces ellos aprovechaban eso y salirse con las suyas._

_No les hagas caso Hinata- dijo Gaara mientras la apartaba de ellos y empezaba a caminar agarrándola de su muñeca para que caminara junto a él._

_Y siempre tenía que llegar Gaara y cagar todo. Se dijeron los 2 para después seguirlos._

_Mientras comían todos miraban a su mesa y aunque le apenó un poco se dio cuenta que lo hacían porque, era la única mujer. Ahora que lo pensaba tenía muy pocas amigas, solo eran Sakura, Ino y Tenten y la hermana de Gaara,Temari. Pero de resto todos eran hombres._

_Miro la mesa y se encontró con Naruto,Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru,Chouji,Kiba,Shino, Kankuro. Bastante populares cabía decir, sonrió recordando cuando muchas chicas habían ido a decirle que se alejara de ellos, pero no lo hizo, si el riesgo a pagar por estar con sus amigos era que la odiaran, no tenía problema._

_Cuando tocaron el timbre avisando que se terminó el descanso, todos se dirigieron a sus aulas de clase. Siguió pensando en las cosas que había pasado con sus amigos cuando choco con alguien. Alzo la mirada para disculparse pero se quedó fría al encontrarse con el Uchiha._

Por eso se estaba preguntando tantas cosas, en ese incomodo momento, no sabía que decir. Vale, sabía que tenía que disculparse, entonces retrocedió para alejarse del Uchiha.

L-l-lo siento Uchiha-san- hizo una reverencia para disculparse como debía. Cuando iba a avanzar para entrar a su aula se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha le estaba bloqueando el paso-permiso, por favor- pidió educadamente. (Ella siempre era educada).

Sabes Hyuga es de mala educación no mirar a la gente cuando se les habla- apretó sus puños, de verdad que ese chico no le caería bien nunca. Cuando estaba decidiendo volver a hablar, él la interrumpió-y deberías de arreglarte tu uniforme- cuando lo miro con una interrogación en su mirada, el solo señalo su...pecho.

se sonrojo a mas no poder al ver que uno de los botones de su camisa se había desabrochado y podía verse parte de sus senos, sin pensarlo se cubrió con sus manos su pecho, mientras que el chico delante de ella no dejaba de reír.

N-no es gracioso- le dijo muerta de pena y vergüenza, hubiera preferido que cualquier otra persona le hubiera dicho eso, no él. Además ¿por qué se estaba riendo de ella? Y suspiró, olvido por un momento que estaba hablando con un pervertido.

Sin mucho ánimo ella decidió empujarlo para que la dejara pasar, pero su intento fue en vano cuando él la agarro de sus 2 manos. Lo miro con rabia, joder ¿por qué no la dejaba pasar? Se removió de ese contacto, no quería que alguien como él la tocara.

S-suélteme- le estaba empezando a doler el agarre que él estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano.

Vio con sorpresa y miedo como el Uchiha volvía a mirar su pecho, que volvió a descubrirse cuando el agarro sus manos y se acercaba más a ella. O no, eso sí que no, ni siquiera supo de donde saco la fuerza para alejarlo de ella y pegarle una cachetada, ni siquiera pensó y corrió dentro del aula, dejando a un Uchiha bastante sorprendido.

Cuando todos se sentaron, el Uchiha había entrado con cara de pocos amigos, decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en la clase.

Hola chicos- dijo de nuevo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

Llega tarde-dijo un Naruto bastante animado.

Me encontré con un gato negro cuando venía y me toco ir por el camino largo-todos lo miraron con sorpresa, vaya que su profesor era único.

-no se permiten mascotas en el colegio Kakashi-sensei- se le había salido, pero es que no lo pudo evitar.

-bueno, bueno, Hinata-chan no vinimos a hablar de mí, vinimos a trabajar- no pudo evitar reír por sus ocurrencias.

Bueno, chicos les tengo un anuncio-todos en ese momento pusieron atención a lo que iba a decir su profesor.

Tenemos un nuevo alumno-¿a esa hora? quien podía llegar a esa hora su primer día de clases.

Preséntate-de la puerta salió un chico de pelo color azabache, ojos color gris metálico, con unos piercing en una de sus orejas y con el uniforme mal presentado. Tenía la corbata floja y los 4 primeros botones de su uniforme desabrochado, mostrando su escultural y trabajado pecho. No se esperaron los suspiros de bastantes chicas, al ver su altura y porte...era bastante guapo.

Mucho gusto- hasta ella se sorprendió de lo ronca y pausada que sonaba su voz- me llamo Luka- hizo una pausa para ver como todas las chicas, suspiraron-Luka Crosszeria.-

Esto se estaba poniendo de lo más interesante.

* * *

**No me culpen u.u pero es que luka esta demasiado bueno como para ser real (lastimosamente no lo es) pero son pequeños detalles xD espero que les guste este cap. y mil disculpas por la demora gente :3**

**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y la aparición de este (Dios sexual) Luka.**

**gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y espero que les guste.**

**quejas, horrores de ortografía o lo que sea, me lo dicen...dejenme un review xD esa es la solución :p jajajajaja bueno sin mas...**

**bye, bye que les vaya bien y nos leemos :)**


	5. Deseo

**DISCLAIMER: ñeñeñeñeñeññe Kishimoto ñeñeñe bla bla dueño de naruto ñeeee yo solo utilizo esto para poner historias mojantes xD e.e**

**AQUI LES DEJO OTRO LOCO CAPITULO DE ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, DE ESTA LOCA CHICA XD ajjaja :p**

**Por cierto lamento mucho la demora u.u no meresco perdon :'(...me perdonan? **

**pero es que tuve muchos problemas familiares u.u pero no se preocupen! yo pondre la conti mas rapidamente la proxima vez e.e**

**sin mas aqui se las dejo...**

* * *

**DESEO**

Cuando caminaba para ir a su aula de clases (Después de haberse saltado las 3 primeras horas).

Lo hizo sin mucho animo, estaba aburrido de volver a cambiarse de instituto y de volver a dejar amigos atrá no es como si los extrañara pero, debía de decir que había pasado unas noches fantásticas con chicas bastante lindas gracias a ellos, pero bueno no extrañaría aquello, después de todo el podía conseguir a cualquier chica con solo mandarle una mirada. ("este chico le ha ganado a nuestro Sasuke u.u")

Ademas le daba reverenda mente igual el instituto, si por el fuera no estudiaría ya que tenía un futuro asegurado. bueno...mas o menos.

Decidido a terminar con esa estupidez de una vez, espero a que su profesor (uno bastante raro) anunciara sobre él. Al escuchar "preséntate" no perdió tiempo y entro.

Camino seguro de si mismo como siempre, con su espalda erguida y un aire de seguridad y superioridad rodeandole, no se esperaron los suspiros de todas las mujeres de esa aula y miradas de desagrado de parte de algunos chicos.

Mucho gusto- dijo con tono aburrido- me llamo Luka- Dios, era de los mas aburrido volver a decir esas cosas -Luka Crosszeria- decidió esperar a que su profesor le dijera donde sentarse, porque la verdad estaba bastante aburrido y quería descansar.

Siéntate junto a...- vio como su profesor miraba a todos en el aula buscando un puesto para él- donde..

Conmigo- dijo una chica con un cabello color rojo y gafas.

No, conmigo-dijo otra del cabello color rubio.

no, conmigo- y siguieron esos gritos uniendoseles muchas mas chicas.

Gruño por lo bajo, era tan aburrido esas cosas que hacían las chicas para sentarse con él, siempre que iba de instituto en instituto pasaba lo mismo.

Ya callense- dijo Kakashi furioso - dejen de actuar como unas crías- cuando Kakashi se enojaba eso era cosa sería.- yo lo sentare donde se me de la gana. ¿oyeron?- le pregunto a todas las chicas con seriedad.

Hina-chan- siguió la mirada de su profesor y se quedo viendo a una chica que se encontraba en las ultimas filas-Hina-chan-dijo un poco mas fuerte pero ella estaba absorta en otra cosa.-¡Hinata!- dijo esta vez casi gritando.

.

.

.

Al ver que se estaba haciendo tanto alboroto por el chico nuevo, decidió sacar un libro de su maleta y empezar a leerlo.

Al poco tiempo se fue quedando absorta de lo que fue leyendo en ese libro, no pensó que podría ser tan interesante, cada vez que pasaba la hoja se iba perdiendo más y más y también sonrojandose más y más con lo que ahí leía.

puede que sonara raro pero...estaba leyendo un libro de contenido erótico. Dios y era lo mejor que habría podido leer en toda su vida ( no lo decía porque fuera erótico) lo decía porque tenía una trama de lo mas interesante.

se trataba de un semidiós hijo de afrodita (" con eso ya sabemos que estaba bastante bueno") que le lanzaron una maldición y...

¿HINATA!-salto sorprendida por tal grito, viendo como toda la clase la miraba incluso el Uchiha y el nuevo alumno del cual se le olvido el nombre.

¿q-que pasa Kakashi-sensei?-dijo lo mas avergonzada que pudo, estaba segura de que llevaba bastante tiempo llamándola como para que el gritara de esa manera

Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti, hace rato te he estado llamando-dijo un poco sonriente.

E-es que estaba distraída- Dios, de verdad que tenía mala la pillaban en cosas vergonzosas.

Como sea...oye chico nuevo siéntate con ella-dijo un muy aburrido Kakashi. Sabía que la Hyuga no era como las otras chicas, ella era por decirlo así "rara". La verdad hasta a él le sorprendía lo inocente y bella que era su alumna pero, había algo que la hacía sobresalir de las demás, era por decirlo así...única.

Mientras pensaba en eso, se dirigió a su escritorio pasando por el lado de ese chico.

Hinata podría ser una amiga, ella le daría espacio y de seguro se llevarían bien. dijo sonriendo para si mismo.

.

.

.

.

Él se encontraba mas que sorprendido, el encontrarse con una chica que lo ignoraba por estar pensando quien sabe que cosas, le llegaba a intrigar un poco.

Pero decidió no pensar en eso. Ellos podrían llevarse bien.

Se apresuro a sentarse junto a la chica mirándola de reojo y viendo como guardaba un libro bastante grande en su maleta y sacaba el cuaderno mientras dirigía su mirada hacía adelante. Eso le lastimo un poco su orgullo, él era por así decirlo un imán, porque obviamente atraía la atención de cualquier chica pero, al darse cuenta que lo había ignorado por solo leer era bastante...ofensivo.

Bajo un poco la mirada, primero viendo un cuello bastante delgado y pálido,después se encontró con una...nego con la cabeza...con 2 cosas bastante interesantes en la chica, vaya que tenía pechos grandes. La verdad es que a él no le interesaban mucho las chicas con una...busco las palabras exactas en su mente...una...una delantera tan grande. A él le daba igual esas cosas en una mujer a la hora de "distraerse" pero, no negaba que le llamaban mucho la atención los senos de aquella chica, eran redondos casi rayando a lo perfecto y grandes (obviamente) tanto así que no sería capaz de agarrarlos con una de sus manos.

No pudo evitar poner la mirada en la camisa de ella, que estaba medio abierta.

Dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos, vaya que si son grandes pensó para si mismo mientras notaba que por la abertura de su camisa podía verse parte de su ropa interior. Era de encaje y de color negro con listones rojos.

Vaya que se encontraba entretenido. dijo sonriendo mientras seguía mirándola.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba viendo como ese chico se sentaba al lado de la Hyuga.

Vale que a él le daba igual si todas las chicas suspiraban por ese tipo como idiotas, mejor para él ya no lo perseguirí algo no le gustaba y es que ese chico no dejaba de ver a la Hyuga. Joder, la veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne frente a un perro muerto de hambre.

Pero se tranquilizo un poco, conocía poco a la Hyuga pero se podía dar cuenta de que ella ni siquiera lo estaba observando como estúpida como todas las demás, de hecho estaba bastante concentrada mirando lo que Kakashi comenzaba a explicar en el tablero.

Recordó que cuando ese chico llegó le dio igual pero al ver como todas suspiraban volteó a ver a la Hyuga y se encontró con que también lo miraba, vale, lo admitía se había enojado un poco pero, se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba como analizándolo, al ver como todas las chicas empezaban a gritar como locas. Ella, decidió sacar un libro y comenzó a leerlo sonriendo y sonrojándose con lo que hay veía.

Se quedo mirándola hasta que ese chico se sentó junto a ella y de un momento a otro la comenzó a ver como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara, mientras sonreía como estúpido, pero...claro que el conocía esa sonrisa, esa cargada de arrogancia y diversión con la que él la miraba.

Gruño por lo bajo, volteo a ver a la Hyuga que seguía distraída sin darse cuenta, bajo un poco su mirada y apretó los puños al ver como la camisa dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos y una pequeña parte de su ropa interior.

Fuego es lo que sentía en todo su cuerpo y no solo de rabia. O claro que no, si que estaba enojado con ese idiota por fijarse en ella, porque ella era su presa, ella era...de él. Claro que si, ella sería la próxima que caería rendida a sus pies y no dejaría que cualquier otro tipo llegara y planeara lo que el estaba planeando en esos momentos.

Por otra parte, sentía fuego en todo su cuerpo al ver ese pedazo de tela, ese que se veía suave y adornaba esos senos tan grandes y redondos que ella tenía. Se pudo dar cuenta de que era de un color negro con listones rojos al borde. apretó mas sus puños y agudizo mas su mirada, se veía tan bien esa ropa interior en ella, aunque le sorprendía que ella usara esa clase de ropa interior. La hacia ver mas sexy.

Se pregunto muy en el fondo, si la ropa interior que llevaba debajo sería de ese mismo color y diseño y con ese pensamiento en su mente se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella con ese tipo a su lado.

Ella se encontraba en esos momentos haciendo los ejercicios que Kakashi había dejado.

Giro su mirada y se encontró con que el tipo nuevo lo miraba de una manera no muy buena pero, claro que el era Sasuke Uchiha, él no iba a acobardarse por una mirada como esa. decidió mirarlo de la misma manera mientras seguía avanzando.

Si ese tipo pensaba que el era un cobarde, claro que se equivocaba, el era un hombre en toda la extención de la palabra y muchas mujeres le darían la razón en eso...demasiadas diría él.

Cuando por fin llego a donde ella, puso las manos en su escritorio.

Hyuga- dijo con su voz mas profunda de lo usual.

Ella subió rápidamente la mirada al escuchar que la llamaban.

Él se deleito mucho mas al ver que por la altura en la que estaba podía ver mucho mejor sus senos y su ropa interior al completo.

No pudo evitarlo, de verdad que no...no pudo evitare el mirarla con...deseo

.

.

Esto cada vez se estaba poniendo mejor

* * *

**estoy verdaderemente avergonzada por la espera por la que han tenido que pasar 0w0 pero, sinceramente perdon, es que he tenido muchos problemas familiares :'( primero la muerte del abuelo de mi novio, despues peleas de parte de mi familia, despues llego una pelea con mi novio, despues una pelea con una amiga y así pase y pase en peleas y mas peleas de parte de amigos, familiares y mi ex novio (termine con él u.u), despues tuve que viajar para resolver unos asuntos personales y lamentablemente no pude poner la conti de esta historia u.u**

**DE VERDAD LO LAMENTO!**

**pero no se preocupen, ya he resuelto la mayor parte de los problemas que he tenido :) y pondre la conti pronto :p **

**y Gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews me hacen muy feliz . :p.**

**Ojala y les guste este loco capitulo :) y me dejen review :) y sin mas esta loca chica los dejara o.o7 jajajaja **


End file.
